


Stay After Class

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ex Machina (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Reader, Hand Jobs, M/M, Reach Arounds, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher Nathan, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in a secret physical relationship with Mr. Bateman, your sexy math teacher. One day during class, Mr. Bateman is extra hard on you... and you're about to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Female!Reader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daddyquest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyquest/gifts).



> I did the first chapter as female!reader/Nathan, then the next chapter as male!reader/Nathan, so skip to chapter two if you want :)

"I need the quadratic formula," Mr. Bateman calls, pacing in front of the chalkboard. He's wearing that grey tank top he (and you) like so much, the one that people assume he wears to either feel more comfortable or to say fuck you to the school dress code. Most assume the latter. He also has that hard furrow in his brow, the one that he always got when he's concentrating. 

One person, an exchange student named Kyoko, shoots up their hand, and he looks back expectantly over his glasses.

"Yep?

"Ax squared plus bx plus c equals zero?" she guesses, and Mr. Bateman nods, pointing to her.

"Very good. Often, the simplest way to solve "ax 2 + bx + c = 0" for the value of x is to factor the quadratic, set each factor equal to zero, and then solve each factor... while factoring may not always be successful, the Quadratic Formula can always find the solution."

As he writes the formula out on the board, you watch his forearms intently, chewing on the end of your pencil. His muscles are bulging, and it's sending you into overdrive- he probably knows it too, which is why he keeps walking by your desk and rolling the chalk around between his fingers like he's caressing them with each touch.

"Anybody know how to apply the quadratic to question seven?" he asks, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms as he leans against the board. He's also wearing those black sweatpants, and god... maybe you're just looking too close, but you can always see the outline of his cock bouncing when he walks around in those; the bastard probably goes commando.

Of course, you've experienced that particular part of your teacher's anatomy many times, so you're far from scandalized by it- distracted a little, maybe.

"Miss (y/n)," he suddenly says, jarring you out of the sex eyes you're throwing him, "Care to provide us with the answer?"

"Oh- um," you mumble, flipping to the actual page you were supposed to be on.

"-Seeing as you've contributed fuck-all this period, I'd like you to come up and solve it on the board for me," he says, and there are a few titters around the classroom. You sigh, knowing that this is just his stupid way of bring able to watch you work up close, but you do as you're told, getting up. As you approach the board, you turn to your best friend, Caleb, who is currently scribbling the answer on a piece of paper for you. Before he can lift it up, though, Mr. Bateman speaks.

"Put it down, Mr. Smith," he says warningly, and Caleb grimaces, lowering the sheet. You huff, turning to the board.

Good thing you're good at math, and catch on fast. You may be good at fucking, but fucking on it's own isn't what got you into advanced functions and theory with the smartest teacher in the entire building.

You quickly write out the answer- longhand, just to prove a point- and sit back down with a smug little smirk on your face. Mr. Bateman studies you, stroking his beard in a way that almost makes you lose your cool, then he gets up from the desk he had been sitting atop.

"Fine. Moving on."

You cluck your tongue. He never praises you enough... he saves that for after class.

"Sorry," Caleb whispers to you over the teacher's next equation, "I didn't wanna get in trouble. You know Mr. Bateman scares the shit out of me."

You smile. "It's fine. He's gonna punish me anyway." You wink, and your redheaded friend, the only one who knows about your little thing with the teacher, rolls his eyes.

"Is there something more interesting than me right now, guys?" Mr. Bateman suddenly interrupts you two from talking, and you're once again brought to attention.

"No, sir," Caleb gulps, and you lick your lips inconspicuously.

"Nothing could be more interesting than you, _sir_ ," you say in a barely appropriate voice for class, and he clenches his jaw.

"(y/n), stay after class."

You nod once, refraining from saying, "My pleasure."

He turns back around, satisfied, and reaches high up to erase the latest formula, muscles once again flexing way too much.

After class is finished, people file out as usual, and you stay in your seat... as usual.

"Wanna catch a movie tonight?" Caleb asks as he gets his books together. You notice the red Depeche Mode shirt he's wearing, and smile a little.

"I'd love to," you grin, biting your bottom lip in anticipation for what's next, and Caleb huffs a laugh.

"Text me when you're, uh... _finished_."

Once Caleb's gone and out of earshot, you tap your pencil against the desk.

"Well?" you ask, smirking. Mr. Bateman ignores you, flipping through a pile of paperwork and marking. You narrow your eyes as he continues on like this, marking, flipping, letting you sit and fester in silence. Finally, he looks up from his paperwork, clasping his hands together.

"Do you know why I gave you detention today?" he asks carefully.

"Because you're horny?" you quip, and he sits down on the desk in front of you, unphased by your comment.

"Because you've been a bad girl," he notes seriously, "A very... very mouthy little girl," he muses, picking up a wooden ruler.

You watch him, wondering which porno he gets these lines from, but are caught off guard when he walks behind you, putting both hands on your shoulders and rubbing sensually.

"You haven't been doing your homework."

"I did the question right," you retort, and his grip tightens.

"But your execution was sloppy. When I teach, do I write things out like a lazy dimwit?"  
You blink. "No."

"No," he repeats softly, "I write everything out, in the right order. You," he murmurs, trailing the ruler along your jaw, "Are fucking brilliant. I know this. You know this. So take this class fucking seriously."

You nod slowly, swallowing, and he breathes out calmly.

"Good. Now, of course, I can't just overlook this." He walks around you to the front, crossing his arms again. "You need to remember who your daddy is."

You shudder at his words, and the gap between your knees subconsciously widens.

"No, no," Nathan admonishes, slapping the ruler against your bare arm lightly, "Close 'em. I'll screw you soon enough. Until then- since you seemed to be using it so much  today- let's put your pretty mouth to good use."

You inhale sharply, and he watches from behind those glasses with half-lidded, intense eyes as you drop to your knees, quickly mouthing around the outline of his cock.

"That's a good girl," he whispers, smiling down at you fondly, "Daddy's girl... yeah, take it out now."

You bat your eyelashes, and pull the waistline of his sweatpants down, almost whining at the sight of his half hard cock.

He rubs it against your cheek, running a hand through your hair. "I want you to take it all. Can you do that, baby?" he asks, stroking your face.  
You smile up at him.

"Of course." He exhales shakily, and you kiss the tip, rubbing yourself through your jeans deftly.

"You're so big," you moan, "I want your cock so badly..."

"Be a good girl, and you'll get it," Nathan says, and nudges the head of his cock past your lips.  
You tighten your mouth around him, and swirl your tongue around his slit. Immediately, you can feel him get harder, and a low groan rips from his throat. You continue, taking him deeper, and he thrusts his hips forward a few times, grabbing your hair.

"Fuck... so good for daddy," he breathes, grunting as you hollow out your cheeks, and you hold his hips for support as you begin to bob your head. "Your mouth is fuckin' unreal," he moans, and you smile, taking him all the way in to the back of your throat. By now, you can feel how wet you are, but you don't dare stop, sliding Nathan's cock deeper every time.

"Jesus, fuck-" he mutters, choking as you swallow around his tip. He gasps, a super erotic sound that makes you want to touch yourself, and pats your shoulder. "Pull off... gonna fuckin' come if you don't stop."

You let him go with a pop, a line of spit and pre-cum still connecting your lips to his dick. You lick your lips, and get up, moving your sore jaw around a little. His brown eyes flicker down to your red, abused lips, and he captures them in a kiss, groaning into it and forcing you back against a desk, working at your pants zipper and pulling them down. As he's kissing you, he's also shoving your panties down to pool around your ankles, and you think you probably have beard burn on your face by now.

"Think you can take it?" he mumbles into your hair, and you decide to be cheeky, wanting desperately to feel the hard smack of that ruler against your ass.

"I want more than your cock," you tell him, "I want you to punish me, sir."

Nathan takes off his glasses, then holds his cock in one hand as he picks up the ruler.

"Oh yeah? You think you deserve this?"

"Oh, I've been such a bad girl," you moan, " _Please_..."

He smacks it down against your ass in a sharp crack, and you push back against him wantonly.

"Please, daddy, I want another one!"

You can hear the slapping sound of him jerking off as he spanks you again, every little moan coming from him making you that much wetter.

"You like getting spanked?" he asks, "You do... you're daddy's little _slut_." He trails a hand down your back, eyeing your open hole.

"Look at that... so ready to take my cock," he says. Then he presses you further into the desk, slipping the head in slowly. You whine, but the hand on your back prevents you from moving yourself into him. He grabs your hips, and buries the rest of his thick cock inside of you; just the stretch of it turns you on.

" _Ohhh_... so tight for me... so tight for your daddy," he mutters, "fuck..."

He pulls out, and you flip around as your teacher grabs your legs and hoists them over his shoulders. Then he slams you into the chalkboard, kissing you and fucking back in. Your words and mind turn into a garbled mess as he really begins thrusting into you, rocking you back into the board every time he thrusts deep.

"Think anyone can hear us?" you grin.

"I hope so," Nathan replies, "Most of the teachers in this fuckin' school need a good wake up call."

You giggle, and he fucks into you even harder, chasing his own release. You moan that you're going to come, and he pounds you through an intense climax.

"Daddy, don't stop!" you cry, and he growls against your neck. He hasn't come yet, but he's close, so he pulls out, letting you down.

"Get on the floor."

You don't protest, and do what he says. He kneels down, one leg on either side of you, and opens your shirt.

"Wanna fuck your breasts," he mutters, and you unclasp your bra, tossing it away and squeezing your breasts together. He places his dick between them, and starts fucking back and forth- until he throws back his head.

"Gonna.... gonna c- _ohhh_ ," he groans, and you feel his cum shoot all over your face and chest. You watch as he squeezes the last of it out, and gets up off of you. You get up as well, taking a tissue from his desk to clean off.

"I-"

Suddenly, you hear a knock at the door, and Nathan sends you a glance. You duck under his desk, and he tucks himself back up, calming his heaving chest before opening the door.

"Oh! Hi Ava," you hear. _Miss Vikander, the art teacher._  "Yeah, no, I'm just marking a whole lot of fucking papers, y'know?... For sure.... Oh, there was a TA meeting today? Shit.... well, he knows I don't give a fuck anyway, so... okay, you've got it. Take it easy and have a good one."

The door closes again, and you get up, the last button on your shirt done up.

"So," Nathan says nonchalantly, polishes his glasses, "What have we learned today?"

You go over, and sit on his lap, wrapping your legs around him. His eyes drop to your lips as his hands automatically support your back.

"To try harder, and stop talking during class," you reply, ghosting your lips up close to his, and he hums.

"What a good girl."

You pull away before you can kiss him, and he watches you as he slips his glasses back on his face, placing his hands in his lap.

"Remember... you have page 81-85 to do for Monday... and you have to finger yourself the whole way through while you do it."

"What good will that do?" you laugh.

"Sexuality motivates," he shrugs, and leans back into his chair. "It's a proven study. Now get to work, sweetheart."


	2. Male!Reader

"I need the quadratic formula," Mr. Bateman calls, pacing in front of the chalkboard. He's wearing that grey tank top he (and you) like so much, the one that people assume he wears to either feel more comfortable or to say fuck you to the school dress code. Most assume the latter. He also has that hard furrow in his brow, the one that he always got when he's concentrating.

One person, and exchange student named Kyoko, shoots up their hand, and he looks back expectantly over his glasses.

"Yep?"

"Ax squared plus bx plus c equals zero?" she guesses, and Mr. Bateman nods, pointing to her.

"Very good. Often, the simplest way to solve "ax 2 + bx + c = 0" for the value of x is to factor the quadratic, set each factor equal to zero, and then solve each factor... while factoring may not always be successful, the Quadratic Formula can always find the solution."

As he writes the formula out on the board, you watch his forearms intently, chewing on the end of your pencil. His muscles are bulging, and it's getting you so hard- he probably knows it too, which is why he keeps walking by your desk and rolling the chalk around between his fingers like he's caressing them with each touch... it makes you want to watch Nathan ride your cock, knowing under all this he's desperate for- 

"Anybody know how to apply the quadratic to question seven?" he asks, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms as he leans against the board. He's also wearing those black sweatpants, and god... maybe you're just looking too close, but you can always see the outline of his cock bouncing when he walks around in those; the bastard probably goes commando.

  
Of course, you've experienced that particular part of your teacher's anatomy many times, so you're far from scandalized by it- distracted a little, maybe.

"Mr. (y/l/n)," he suddenly says, jarring you out of the sex eyes you're throwing him, "Care to provide us with the answer?"

"Oh- um," you mumble, flipping to the actual page you were supposed to be on.

"-Seeing as you've contributed fuck-all this period, I'd like you to come up and solve it on the board for me," he says, and there are a few titters around the classroom. You sigh, knowing that this is just his stupid way of bring able to watch your ass up close, but you do as you're told, getting up. As you approach the board, you turn to your best friend, Caleb, who is currently scribbling the answer on a piece of paper for you. Before he can lift it up, though, Mr. Bateman speaks.

"Put it down, Mr. Smith," he says warningly, and Caleb grimaces, lowering the sheet. You huff, turning to the board.

Good thing you're good at math, and catch on fast. You may be good at fucking, but fucking on it's own isn't what got you into advanced functions and theory with the smartest teacher in the entire building.

You quickly write out the answer- longhand, just to prove a point- and sit back down with a smug smirk on your face. Mr. Bateman studies you, stroking his beard in a way that almost makes you lose your cool, then he gets up from the desk he had been sitting atop.

"Fine. Moving on."

You frown. He never praises you enough... no, he saves that for after class.

"Sorry dude," Caleb whispers to you over the teacher's next equation, "I didn't wanna get in trouble. You know Mr. Bateman scares the shit out of me."

You shrug reassuringly. "Whatever. He's gonna punish me anyway." You wink, and your redheaded friend, the only one who knows about your little thing with the teacher, rolls his eyes.

"Is there something more interesting than me right now, guys?" Mr. Bateman suddenly interrupts you two from talking, and you're once again brought to attention.

"No, sir," Caleb gulps, and you lick your lips inconspicuously.

"Nothing at all, _sir_ ," you say in a husky, barely appropriate voice for class, and he clenches his jaw.

"(y/n), stay after class."

You nod once, refraining from saying, "My pleasure."

He turns back around, satisfied, and reaches high up to erase the latest formula, muscles once again flexing way too much.

After class is finished, people file out as usual, and you stay in your seat... as usual.

"Hey, wanna catch a movie tonight?" Caleb asks as he gets his books together. You notice that he's wearing the red Depeche Mode shirt that you got him, and smile a little.

"I'd love to," you grin, and Caleb huffs a laugh.

"Text me when you're, uh... finished."

Once Caleb's gone and out of earshot, you tap your pencil against the desk.

"So?" you ask, smirking. Mr. Bateman ignores you, flipping through a pile of paperwork and marking. You furrow your brow as he continues on like this, marking, flipping, letting you sit and fester in silence. Finally, he looks up from his paperwork, clasping his hands together.

"Do you know why I gave you detention today?" he asks carefully.

"Because you're horny and you want my dick?" you quip, and he sits down on the desk in front of you, unphased by your comment.

"Because you've been a bad boy," he notes seriously, "A very... very mouthy little boy," he muses, picking up a wooden ruler.

You watch him, wondering which porno he gets these lines from, but are caught off guard when he walks behind you, putting both hands on your shoulders and rubbing sensually.

"You haven't been doing your homework."

"I did the question right," you retort, and his grip tightens.

"But you're execution was sloppy. When I teach, do I write things out like a lazy dimwit?"

You blink. "No."

"No," he repeats softly, "I write everything out, in the right order. You," he murmurs, trailing the ruler along your strong jaw, "Are fucking brilliant. I know this. You know this. So take this class fucking seriously."

You nod slowly, swallowing, and he breathes out calmly.

"Good. Now, of course, I can't just overlook this." He walks around you to the front, crossing his arms again. "You need to remember who your daddy is."

You shudder at his words, and the gap between your knees subconsciously widens, the heel of your palm pressing down into your erection that's is getting harder by the second.

"No, no," Nathan admonishes, slapping the ruler against your bare arm lightly, "Close 'em. I'll touch you soon enough. Until then- since you seemed to be using it so much today- let's put your pretty mouth to good use."

You inhale sharply, and he watches from behind those glasses with half-lidded, intense eyes as you drop to your knees, quickly mouthing around the outline of his cock.

"That's a good boy," he whispers, smiling down at you fondly, "Daddy's boy... yeah, take it out now."

You bat your eyelashes, and pull the waistline of his sweatpants down, almost whining at the sight of his half hard cock.

He rubs it against your cheek, running a hand through your cropped hair. "I want you to take it all. Can you do that, baby?" he asks, stroking your face.

You smile. "Of course."

He exhales shakily, and you kiss the tip, rubbing yourself through your jeans deftly.  
"You're so big," you moan, "I want it so badly..."

"Be a good boy, and you'll get all of me," Nathan says, and nudges the head of his cock past your lips.

You tighten your mouth around him, and swirl your tongue around his slit. Immediately, you can feel him get harder, and a low groan rips from his throat. You continue, taking him deeper, and he thrusts his hips forward a few times, grabbing your hair.

" _Fuck_... so good for daddy," he breathes, grunting as you hollow out your cheeks, and you hold his hips for support as you begin to bob your head.

"Your mouth is fuckin' unreal," he moans, and you smile, taking him all the way in to the back of your throat. By now, you can feel how wet you are, but you don't dare stop, sliding Nathan's cock deeper every time.

"Jesus, fuck-" he mutters, choking as you swallow around his tip. He gasps, a super erotic sound that makes you want to jerk yourself off, and pats your shoulder.

"Pull off... gonna fuckin' come if you don't stop."

You let him go with a pop, a line of spit and pre-cum still connecting your lips to his dick. You lick your lips, and get up, moving your sore jaw around a little. His brown eyes flicker down to your red, abused lips, and he captures them in a kiss, groaning into it and forcing you back against a desk, working at your pants zipper and pulling them down. As he's kissing you, he's also shoving your briefs down to pool around your ankles, and you think you probably have beard burn on your face by now.

"Think you can hold back?" he mumbles into your hair, knowing how hard you are for him already, and you decide to be cheeky, wanting desperately to feel the hard smack of that ruler against your ass.

"I want more than your cock," you tell him, "I want you to punish me, sir."

Nathan holds his cock in one hand as he picks up the ruler.

"Oh yeah? You think you deserve this?"

"Oh, I've been such a bad boy," you moan, "Please..."

"I'm not gonna let you fuck me today... this is supposed to be a punishment," he mutters, "But I'll sure as fuck spank you." He smacks the ruler down against your ass in a sharp crack, and you push back against him wantonly.

"Please, daddy, I want another one!"

You can hear the slapping sound of him jerking off as he spanks you again, every little moan coming from him making you that much harder.

"You like getting spanked?" he asks, "You do... you're daddy's little slut." He trails a hand down your chest, eyeing your cock, which is lying untouched against your stomach.

"Look at that... so ready for my touch," he says. Then he presses you further into the desk, taking your cock into his hand. You whine, but the hand on your back prevents you from rutting against the desk. He grabs your hips, and grinds his thick cock against you; just the size of it turns you on.

" _Ohhh_... so hard for me... so hard for your daddy," he mutters, "fuck..."

He runs a thumb over your leaking slit, and you flip around as your teacher grabs your legs and hoists them up to wrap around his waist. Then he slams you into the chalkboard, kissing you and jerking you off for real. Your words and mind turn into a garbled mess as he really begins pumping your dick together with his, rocking you back into the board every time his hips push forward.

"Think anyone can hear us?" you grin.

"I hope so," Nathan replies, "Most of the teachers in this fuckin' school need a good wake up call."

You chuckle, and he jerks you even harder, chasing his own release as well. You moan that you're going to come, and he jacks you through an intense climax as his cock throbs against yours.

"Daddy, don't stop!" you cry, and he growls against your neck. He hasn't come yet, but he's close, so he lets you down.

"Get on the floor."

You don't protest, and do what he says. He kneels down, one leg on either side of you, and rucks up your shirt a little more.

"Wanna come on you," he mutters, and you bite your lip, feeling your entire body shudder. He wraps a fist around his dick, and starts stroking back and forth- until he throws back his head.

"Gonna.... gonna c- _ohhh_ ," he groans, and you feel his cum shoot all over your face and chest. You watch as he squeezes the last of it out, and eventually gets up off of you. You get up as well, taking a tissue from his desk to clean off.

"I-"

Suddenly, you hear a knock at the door, and Nathan sends you a glance. You duck under his desk, and he tucks himself back up, calming his heaving chest before opening the door.

"Oh! Hi Ava," you hear. _Miss Vikander, the art teacher._ "Yeah, no, I'm just marking a whole lot of fucking papers, y'know?... For sure.... Oh, there was a TA meeting today? Shit.... well, he knows I don't give a fuck anyway, so... okay, you've got it. Take it easy and have a good one."

The door closes again, and you get up, the buckle finally doing uo on your belt.

"So," Nathan says nonchalantly, polishes his glasses, "What have we learned today?"

You go over, and sit on his lap, wrapping your legs around him. His eyes drop to your lips as his hands automatically support your back. "To try harder, and stop talking during class," you reply, ghosting your lips up close to his, and he hums.

"What a good boy."

You pull away before you can kiss him, and he watches you as he slips his glasses back on his face, placing his hands in his lap.

"Remember... you have page 81-85 to do for Monday... and you have to finger yourself the whole way through while you do it."

"What good will that do?" you laugh.

"Sexuality motivates," he shrugs, and leans back into his chair. "It's a proven study. Now get to work, babe."


End file.
